What-Do-We-Do-Now?
by GoldenAvengers
Summary: After loosing the two most important people in thier lives how are Bucky and Peter going to cope? With eachother. Working through the losses and trying to rebuild normality to their lives. Post-Endgame


**Hey! Welcome to my new series: "What do we do now?" This is Post-Endgame so spoilers ahead! I will not be giving spoiler warnings in any other chapters of this series. But if you haven't seen Avengers:Endgame stop now! But if you sat through those 3 hours, heard Iron Man's last breath, and stayed depressed for the 3 days after you saw it then join the club and read on! None of these characters are mine they are Marvel's etc.**

**Background Information- This is the first chapter of hopefully many. So as we all know our beloved Cap and Tony are dead *sob* okay well Cap isn't really dead but I chose to have him dead in this story. (Sorry Elderly Cap fans) Peter is depressed and I ingrored the agony of FFH (but if you want to talk about it or give me a prompt for it feel free to review or message me!) and of course beloved Bucky is in a state of, well, nothingness (you'll get what I mean later). The two move in together occupying the Avengers Tower (Also kind of killed off Aunt May so Peter lives in the tower full time. Sorry, sorry, sorry! I feel bad tourting Peter.) Thank you so much for reading it means so much to me and you are amazing. I'm trying to keep this short so enjoy the story!**

Peter was arriving home from school. The teen's mind was wondering as it always did. His spidey senses were making it tough for him to actually focus his mind in on something. Is was tougher for him to concentrate on anything even schoolwork. His ADHD, enhanced senses, and Tony's death mixed together cursed his eyes to dart and his brain to always be whirring away. The only thing that stuck in his brain was Tony's face as he took his last breath. Peter almost walked right into the front door of the Avenger's Tower. "Sorry," Peter mumbled before realizing he was talking to an inaminte object. He opened the door and walked the pattern to the elevator, his eyes avoiding everything he passed. Ever scince he watched his hero take his last breath he couldn't look anywhere without seeing Tony. The kitchen, the gym, even the elevator, in fact for the first couple of days Bucky had to guide Peter while he shut his eyes on until they got to their apartment. Peter walked into their room and Bucky was sitting on their gray couch watching 'The Office' on their flat screen.

"Welcome home Peter," JARVIS chimed.

"Hey kid," Bucky turned his head.

"Mr. Sargent Bucky Sir?" Peter asked

"Bucky. Kid, please," He looked exhausted, bags tugging at his bottom eyelids.

"Bucky?"

"What's up kiddo," Bucky paused the episode.

"I think I need help," Peter's voice broke, tears welling behind his tired eyes. They both had many sleepless nights sometimes together cuddled up silently in Buck's bed. Peter would walk in, his face tear stained, holding a blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon. Bucky would open his arms and Peter would crawl right in they'd stay like that until the sun rose.

Bucky jumped off the couch and ran to Peter, crouching and wrapping his arms around the boy.

"With what?" Bucky gently asked as if the boy could break at anytime. He wiped at the boy's tears flowing down his cheeks with his flesh hand.

"Everything, my brain just can't stop... _going," _Peter leaned in bringing his hands and throwing his head into them. "Everything just keeps coming, I-I can't turn it off,"

"Okay Pete, okay," He whispered into the boy's hair. Buck guided Peter to the couch. There was nothing the old man could do to help the teen. He had been there before, so flooded with feelings he didn't want but couldn't keep away. Nothing could help the overflow of self hatred. Begging his brain to stop and slow down. Anything and everything triggered it. The kid's ADHD and and enhanced senses could not be helping.

They sat down Peter curled up snuggling against Buck's arm. The cool metal eased the heat spreading up his face suddenly Peter's eyes shut and he fell limp against the soilder's arm.

"Shit," Bucky mumbled. "JARVIS what the hell is going on?"

"Peter is suffering from a panic attack due to sensory overload," the feminine and monotone voice replied as if this happened every Thursday.

"What should I do?"

"Peter is not injured or hurt. Currently his vitals and body temperature are normal. He will react to any major movements, sounds, or changed in his surroundings because of his enhanced senses. Would you like me to adjust the room accordingly?"

"Yes please,"

The lights slowly dimmed and the temperature evened out. Bucky sighed with relief thankful for the new tech of the 21st century. The sun had set by the time Peter woke up.

"Mmh?" Peter grumbled. He lifted his head off Bucky's arm only to see the super soldier fast asleep. Peter, not wanting to him up rested his head back onto Bucky's shoulder and fluttered his eyes shut.

Bucky woke up hours later, the moon high in the sky. He looked down at the spiderling cuddling his arm. Not even thinking the soldier lifted the boy up bridal style and walked slowly to Pete's room trying not to disrupt the boy's sleep. Bucky placed Peter down under the covers and tucked him in. With a ruffle of hair and a kiss on the forehead he left retreating to his own room. It had been almost a month since Steve had died and Buck had refused to feel, good or bad. The soldier's only reason for living was for that boy. It had gotten better over the past week ever since he had been introduced to 'Netflix' Bucky's mind could go somewhere else. Right now he and Pete were watching 'The Office' Peter had already seen all of it so they watched together at night, Bucky filling Peter in on all that had happened at 'Dunder Mifflin' that day. Bucky had thought Peter had gotten better ever since his therapy ended, but perhaps it was a temporary recovery. That kid hated therapy with a burning passion no wonder he was so quick to finish his sessions. Bucky was scouring his mind for things to keep the boy's focus or to be something to look forward to.

_Therapy art? No. Therapy circles? Hell no. Therapy... therapy... he racked his brain but fell silent, giving up. He listened to the sounds of New York, sirens, honking cars, yelling, dogs barking, g- _

"Dogs! Therapy dogs!" Bucky realized and sat up. That was what he was missing. He made up his mind tomorrow morning Peter and himself would go the shelter and get a dog! And dog toys, food, bed, bowls etc. Peter needed a day off from school anyway.

_I am brilliant! _Bucky thought as he drifted off to satisfied sleep.

Peter woke up, but not to his alarm like usual. He looked over at his clock 10:57am. His eyes widened, he was late, really late. Bucky heard the rustle of drawers opening and closing and he knew Peter was awake. Bucky rushed in before the kid overwhelmed himself.

"Pete, Pete," Bucky calmed the kid. "You're not going school today,"

Peter froze. "What'd ya mean?" His hands were still in the drawer but they were no longer moving.

"Are you allergic to dogs?"

Peter's face glowed, a smile growed across his face.

"No, but I really, really, reeaaaally want one," Peter whined.

"Today might be your lucky day kiddo!"

"Really?"

"Yeah bud, and I think it might help with what you're dealing with,"

Peter went quiet, he was deep in thought. "Yeah, yeah I think that will help," he nodded.

"Alright let's go!"

Peter looked up quizzically.

"To the shelter,"

Peter jumped up and raced to the car with Bucky. He slid into the shotgun seat bouncing with excitement.

"Let's gooooo, c'mon hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Bucky slid into the seat and started the car. "Okay we are gonna go to the shelter, find our dog and then get supplies and stuff,"

Peter nodded "that's the plan,"

Finally after 15 minutes that felt like 3 hours they arrived.

Peter was practically out of the car before Bucky had unbuckled. He bounced on the balls of his feet waiting for Bucky. They walked into the shelter and were met by barks and meows. While Bucky went up to the volunteer to talk about what dog was good for their lifestyle Peter walked over to the cages and looked at each dog.

"This guy has been here a while," a lady behind him said making him jump.

"Oh!"

"sorry I didn't mean to scare you, here do you want to play with him?"

"Yes please," Peter smiled so wide she thought his face might stretch.

"Hey kid," Bucky asked looking for peter. "Peter?" He wasn't by the cages.

"Oh are you looking for the young boy that was here?" A kind woman asked. Bucky nodded. "He is looking at a dog right now, here come with me," she turned to the back of the room and went down a hallway. Bucky followed. "He's in there," she gestured to a room "I'll be right back,"

Bucky walked into the small room that looked like a play-pen. Peter was in the back of the room playing with a German shepherd. Bucky gasped.

"I think I want this one," Peter smiled. Tears were filling Bucky's eyes. The three legged dog hobbles over and comes up to Bucky. He crouches and starts petting the dog. The dog begins to lick the tears off Bucky's face.

"He loves you!" Peter says walking over. "And look, you're twins!" Peter smiles and Bucky looks over at him.

"What are we gonna name him?" Bucky asks

"It's a her actually," the volenteer replies making them both jump. "Her given name is Sam but you're welcome to change it,"

"Rosie," Peter says. "Let's name her Rosie,"

"She was a police dog, but then she got shot and the cops wouldn't take her back,"

"I love her," Peter said.

"You heard the kid! This is the one,"

And a hour of paperwork and instruction giving later they leave the shelter with a new family member.

"Well Rosie were a bit of a mess but welcome to the family," Bucky smiled at the dog and then at Peter who looked at him with tears in his eyes and said

"Thank you Bucky, I love you,"

I love you too peter, I love you too,"


End file.
